


......And You’re Mine.

by Azul_lian



Series: Simon and Markus get together [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Markus, Licking, M/M, Top Simon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_lian/pseuds/Azul_lian
Summary: 上次赛门用的手指所以这次就用了舌头。





	......And You’re Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Yours 后续。题目只是为了连贯。  
> pwp，好难，哭了。

赛门推门进来的时候，马库斯并不惊讶。  
他已经连续工作了两天两夜。尽管从机能上来讲，他可以连续不断地工作七天，中间不需要充能。但在经历了抗争与变革之后，底特律暂时成为近万仿生人的聚集地，要处理的事情忽然成倍增长。大量仿生人的安置问题，修改仿生人法案的问题，与人类交涉的种种问题等，很大一部分落在了马库斯的肩膀。当然，康纳帮他分担了许多，还有诺丝和乔许。赛门同样，这几天一直忙进忙出，甚至还去华盛顿替马库斯出了趟差。  
“你应该歇一会儿。”赛门开门见山地说。  
“我不累。”马库斯不假思索地回答。  
“我知道你不是人类，”赛门边说边向前走，“但是仿生人机体运转也有限制...你的运算器可能会崩溃的。”  
“我可以换个新的。”马库斯继续顶嘴，滑动平板的手没有停。  
赛门已经悄悄来到专注的仿生人身后，双手搭上他的肩膀。  
“赛门，你不用———”马库斯的声音被嘴唇贴上后颈的触感打断。  
“我用，马库斯。”赛门用嘴唇磨蹭着那片深色的皮肤模糊地说，“你必须休息。”  
一条有力的舌头顶开了他隐藏在后颈的开关。  
马库斯腾地一下起身脱离了赛门的双手（和嘴巴），“你在干吗！”  
“让你休息。”赛门摊手，睁大的眼睛无辜地望着他。  
捏了捏眉心，身体已经开始进入状态的马库斯只得放弃继续工作，转过身屁股靠上桌沿，把赛门拉近，吻上他还抿着的嘴唇。  
在性爱模式下模拟唾液的润滑液迅速分泌，马库斯把它们舔进赛门嘴巴里，而后者像口渴一般吮吸着他湿滑的舌头，把无色透明的润滑液揽进自己的口腔。  
一吻结束，马库斯把自己的上衣扒下来扔到一旁，纵身一跃坐上桌子，修长的双腿顺势缠在赛门腰间，收紧，让两人严丝合缝地贴在一起。他捧起赛门的脸，低头咬住对方泛着水光的下唇。  
赛门轻车熟路地抚上马库斯饱满的胸膛，光滑的乳肉在指间聚拢又弹回。他用拇指轻轻围着褐色的乳尖打转，虽然乳头是皮肤显示的一部分，并没有凸起，但触摸那里同样可以获得快感。  
没过多久，马库斯便放开了赛门的嘴唇，急切地伸手去解自己的裤子。赛门拽住裤腿，长裤被剥下来扔在地上。  
他回到马库斯身前，那双小麦色的腿就像有磁力吸引一般立刻回到赛门的腰侧将他牢牢扣住。马库斯的手臂绕过赛门的脖子，搂住这颗金灿灿的脑袋对准嘴巴再次吻下去。他舔开赛门微张的嘴唇，用舌尖探索他的喉咙，腰部不自觉地拱动起来，在赛门裤裆处磨蹭着自己。  
赛门配合着顶起胯部，没有外生殖器显得有点空荡荡的，他还是卖力地迎合着马库斯的动作，用布料碾磨那道已经汩汩冒出润滑液的小缝隙。  
尽管外观被简化了，周围的接收器却格外敏感，和粗糙布料的摩擦让马库斯忍不住呻吟出声。他松开赛门的嘴，抬手咬住了自己的指关节。办公室的隔音效果并不好，马库斯不想冒险被耶利哥的精英们听到，那基本相当于立刻给全体仿生人直播。  
赛门埋头向马库斯的脖子发起进攻，舌头沿着优雅的脖颈线条描摹到如雕刻般凸起的锁骨之间。他一路向下，张嘴含住了整个乳晕，用舌尖挑动中间的部分。马库斯将指骨咬出了白色，他高高地仰起头，更加用力地搂紧了赛门。他扭动臀部的节奏明显加快，但赛门不会让他就这么轻易结束。他放开马库斯，轻轻推了推他有点潮湿胸膛示意他躺下来。尽管不想停下，马库斯还是顺从地平躺在了桌子上，双腿仍然紧紧钳着赛门的跨。金发仿生人俯下身，一只手扶住马库斯结实的侧腰，舌面贴住平坦腹部上那个小巧的凹陷。他将舌尖探进去，桌面上的仿生人整个身体颤动了一下，喉咙里发出呜咽。他的屁股又开始不老实地蹭动，赛门不得不按住对方的胯骨，把人固定好，舌头近乎恶意地来回扫过那处小小的凹陷。  
“咣！”在感官模块的支配下控制系统已经退居二线的马库斯不小心挥胳膊一拳头砸在桌面上，吓了两人一跳。一瞬间动作静止，气氛凝固。  
赛门下意识抬起头确认马库斯的状况，正好迎上后者回望的视线。他的首领皱着眉头（一如既往），蓝绿色的双眼因为盛着泪水晶莹剔透，嘴巴惊讶地微微张着。他的脸颊湿漉漉的闪着水光，显然不知道从什么时候就开始流泪了。这似乎是系统里面的默认设置，情绪激动到一定程度时模拟眼泪的透明液体就不受控制地从上眼皮内析出，亮亮的聚集在眼睛里，装不下了才纷纷滑落眼眶。相比之下赛门完全没受到任何影响，各个系统都正常———他们还没有链接，他的眼睛纯净得像极地的天空，完美地融合了天真与严肃。他的所有衣物都老老实实穿在身上，只有金色的头发有些凌乱，被室内灯光抹去了棱角，显得格外柔和。他身后落地窗外是底特律映射着人工冷光的夜空。  
马库斯不自觉地撅起嘴———这不公平，他现在可是一丝不挂！他褪去手部的皮肤层，直奔赛门的手想要链接，却被后者敏捷地躲开了。  
“这次不用，马库斯。”赛门手掌覆上马库斯的腿根，轻轻施压让它们打开自己好能退出来，马库斯的嘴巴撅得更高了，“你只需要感受我就好。”他放低身体吻上身下人光滑的鼠蹊部。  
马库斯瑟缩了一下，撑起胳膊想要瞧瞧赛门在干什么，但当一条湿漉漉的舌头自下而上舔过他敏感的缝隙时，他的头又摔回桌面，造成一声钝响。  
“马库斯？”赛门从他双腿间抬起眼，他的嘴唇甚至没有彻底离开那片皮肤，“你还好吗？”  
“…...我没事。”马库斯挣扎着回答，完全无法理顺自己的呼吸———尽管他根本不需要，“继续吧。”  
赛门立刻埋下头，舌尖浅浅地探进缝隙里，轻轻来回舔了一会儿，上面传来纸质文件被弄皱的声音和压在喉咙里的呜咽。马库斯的大腿紧绷，双腿收拢夹住了他的脑袋。他权当是鼓励，舌头施力顶进不断冒出润滑液的小缝，试探性地开始缓缓戳刺。  
很快马库斯便忍不住抬起腰迎合赛门舌头的动作拱向他的脸，咬住下唇却还是泄露出一声响亮的呻吟。他摸向自己的脖子，找到发声组件一把拆了下来扔到一旁。  
赛门加快速度，双手托住马库斯的屁股，帮助他抬得更高，也让自己能吃得更深。润滑液源源不断地顺着他的下巴滴落到桌面汇成一滩，还有一部分沿着马库斯的股缝流向腰际，留下几行亮晶晶的水痕。他的双手褪去了皮肤层变为白色，将他的感情化作数据流一波接一波通过掌下同样褪成白色的皮肤传输给马库斯。他几乎站直了身体，舌头运动的频率加快，短促而有力地戳进湿漉漉的甬道，柔软的内壁一下下挤压着他的舌面。  
我应该安装一个味觉插件。赛门不小心将这个信息传送给了马库斯。  
赛门！同一个拳头又一次敲在桌面上，不过这回显然没了什么力气。  
马库斯能感觉到赛门嘴唇贴着他的阴部笑出了声，震动让他差一点就达到高潮。  
你喜欢？赛门问。  
马库斯咬着下唇不理他。  
明白了。赛门传送完这条信息后，舌头突然开始了持续的震动。  
没了声音组件的马库斯只能发出粗重的喘息声，他的屁股失去了节奏卖力地撞向赛门的脸，他的内里马上就要爆发一场极致的痉挛。  
他猛然绷紧身体，大腿死死夹住赛门的脑袋，达到了高潮。  
赛门停止震动，轻轻舔舐着马库斯还在抽搐着冒出润滑液的小穴，帮他度过余韵。他将他的屁股放低，让他躺好，便于调试系统和平复呼吸。  
过了一会儿，马库斯摸索到刚才扔下的发声组件，按回脖子上。  
赛门从他两腿之间钻出来，用衣袖抹掉几乎沾满半张脸的润滑液，接着弯腰趴在他的胸口，双手垫在下巴下面，眼睛亮亮地望过来。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“不可思议。”马库斯将手穿进赛门细软的金色头发之间，慵懒地梳理它们，“没想到你还有这种本事。”  
赛门笑了，他的声音震动着马库斯的脉搏调节器。“新来了一个男性性爱仿生人，我从他那里下载了一些插件。虽然有些能用有些不能......”  
“新来的？”仿生人首领挑眉。  
“呃......”赛门撤出一只手挠了挠脸，“作为回报，他现在是诺丝的秘书了。”  
“赛门———”马库斯放开赛门的头发，抬起双手捂住眼睛。  
“他能力很强的，诺丝也喜欢他！”  
“好吧好吧。”蓝绿色的双眼从翘起的掌心下面望着他，“只此一次，以后再也不许开后门。”  
“知道啦。”赛门伸出一根手指摘走挂在马库斯耳垂上的一颗泪珠，“但是你喜欢，不是吗？”  
深色皮肤的仿生人长叹一口气，手掌盖下来遮住眼睛。  
“是的，我喜欢。”最终他承认道。  
赛门低头在他肚皮上落下一个响亮的亲吻。  
他们安静地躺着，直到窗外天空蒙蒙亮。  
赛门站直了身体顺便把马库斯也拉起来，恢复成后者坐在桌沿而他站在那双好看的小麦色双腿之间的姿势。  
落地窗外早晨的太阳给玻璃幕墙大厦镶上一层刺眼的金边。  
“新的一天，新的工作。”马库斯叹了口气。  
“工作时也要注意适当休息。”赛门扳过马库斯的脑袋紧盯他的眼睛。  
马库斯笑着捧起赛门的脸，吻上那对严肃地抿着的嘴唇，“知道啦，老妈。”

 

（并不是）题外话  
“以后咱们还是不要在办公室做这档子事了。”赛门说。  
“同意。”马库斯点头的动作猛地顿住，“是你先挑起来的啊。”  
“是我没错，”赛门的声音越来越小，“我只是没想到……”  
“没想到什么？”  
“没想到你会拆掉发声组件。我想听你的声音…...”赛门委屈得像一只被踢了的小狗狗。  
“好吧。”马库斯无奈道，“今晚下班回家再来一次？”  
“好！”

仿生人改装店铺内  
“这些是适合PL600型号配置的男性外生殖器组件，”店员带领他们经过一排货架，“我们也接受定制。”她说着递给赛门一本产品宣传册。  
赛门翻看起宣传册，马库斯在他肩膀后面探出头。  
“哇。”他说。于是赛门把宣传册塞给他。  
“软件问题怎么解决呢？”赛门问出他最关心的事。  
“软件和生物组件都是捆绑出售的。您先选好适合于您的生物组件，我们会搭配相应最新版本的软件为您安装。五年内可以免费在线升级。”  
“马库斯，你觉得如何？”赛门回头，发现马库斯仍在埋头研读那份宣传手册，似乎根本没在听他们的对话。  
“马库斯！”  
“在呢！”前仿生人首领终于抬起头。  
“我问你觉得如何，”赛门抱起胳膊，“我要不要装一个？”  
“装。”马库斯飞快地回答他，“事实上，我有一些想法……”  
“那就是定制喽？”店员微笑着看向他们俩。  
马库斯悄悄拉住赛门的手褪去皮肤层传递了他“想法”的片段。  
赛门的脸刷地变成蓝色。  
“定、定制。”他有点结巴地回答店员。

 

END


End file.
